


What are friends for

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Comfort Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 03:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20057566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: Carwood wakes up when Lewis drops in on him after a nightmare. It doesn’t really matter that Lewis actually got the wrong bedroom, Carwood wouldn’t send away a friend in need.





	What are friends for

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Rarepair & Friendship Meme of Easy Company Troopers, prompt: Lipton/Nixon or Lipton & Nixon - Nix has a nightmare about Varsity, and seeks out Lip. Bed-sharing or comfort sex ensues?
> 
> Thanks to the amazing ThrillingDetectiveTales for betareading this!

Carwood woke with a start at the hard weight dropping over him in bed, and for a terrible moment he blamed the safety they had felt in the last weeks that had brought him to leave his sidearm on the bedside table. He grabbed at the body on top of him, ready to throw him off when the man spoke.

"Dick? God, sorry, Dick..."

Carwood froze, blinking and forcing his brain to work as he recognized the other man as Lewis. He relaxed at seeing he was not under attack, but he didn't let go of the man trying to shuffle beside him on the mattress.

"Didn't want to startle you, man."

Carwood sighed, shaking his head even though in the darkness he knew the Captain couldn't see him either. "Not Dick, Nix."

Lewis stopped moving completely, keeping silent for a good five seconds. "Oh, shit. Lip, 'm sorry," he slurred, sniffing and trying to move back.

Carwood furrowed his brow, trying to sit up. "Nix, what's happening?" He decided not to mention the fact that the other had come into his room in the middle of the night by mistake, thinking it was Dick’s bedroom. Better not to think about why Lewis might have tried to get in Dick's bed, Carwood considered.

Lewis kept silent enough that Carwood started growing worried. "Nix?"

There was a soft sound from the man, right before all of Lewis’ weight dropped against Carwood's chest, startling him once more as the officer's shoulders were wracked by sobs. Lewis grabbed at his shirt, pushing his face against Carwood's shoulder, and Carwood wrapped his arms around him instinctively, rubbing circles on his back with one hand. Carwood wasn't really sure what was happening, except that he couldn't really let one of theirs be that distraught if he could help it.

"Nix..."

The man's voice came out slurred, Lewis barely managing to keep his voice down to not let the rest of the officers in the house hear him. "'m sorry. Keep dreaming of them. I see them burning. See them dropping all around me in the air up in flames."

Carwood understood then what the problem was and held him tighter, his chest constricting at knowing exactly what had troubled the man so much to push him to leave his room and go looking for a friend. They all had nightmares, Carwood had them too, even if at least he had stopped dreaming of the paratroopers dying in the air months before, by now reliving more often than not scenes that reminded him of the Ardennes. Lewis had clearly bottled up everything though for too long, only to finally break down.  
He let the man talk, tell him about his nightmares, about what he remembered of the hell of his last drop, and let go of Lewis only to try and cover him too with the blankets.

Exhausted by the outburst and the previous nightmares, Lewis complied easily, letting Carwood maneuver him until he was lying down beside him, and he sighed deeply when Carwood went back to rubbing his back. Exhausted as he was himself, Carwood kept trying to comfort Lewis until he finally relaxed and fell asleep in his arms.

It took him a while to go back to sleep himself, unused to the added warmth of another body against him, to the scent of another man pressed that close.

***

Lewis woke up a few hours later feeling much warmer than usual, but before he could push back the covers he stilled at recognizing the feeling of two arms around him. Suddenly what had happened the previous night came back to him and Lewis groaned softly at the memory of him tripping on boots and falling on Dick only to find out that he had actually entered Carwood’s room, startling the man. He sighed softly, opening his eyes to look at Carwood. He couldn’t believe that the man not only had not kicked him out right away, but had let him unwind, even making him lie there in his bed, Lewis’ back to the wall so that he would feel safer.

He had always thought that only Dick could manage to reach such peaks of goodness but there he was, apparently in the company of the second saint of the company. He snorted softly at that, starting to try and get out of bed, but his movements rose Carwood, who started stirring.

“‘morning. Sorry for the break-in last night.” He gave his host a crooked smile.

Carwood yawned, looking soft and sleepy, and shrugged with just one shoulder, still not letting go of him. Not that there was anywhere for Lewis to go. “It’s okay. How do you feel?”

“A little better,” Lewis had to admit. “Thanks. Listen, I owe you one. Tell me what you need and I’ll get it for you.” He smiled, forcing himself up on his elbow to try and find a way to get over Carwood to the floor. “Anything you want, just name it.”

Carwood snorted, his eyes closed once more, and didn’t even bother to move away, looking still half asleep himself. “I’m pretty sure not even you can find anything.”

“Yes, I can! I’m an intelligence officer, right? I’m an officer and I’m intelligent.” He chuckled. “I’d give you cigarettes but I know you don’t smoke much. Chocolate?” Lewis considered, deciding to throw one leg over the man and push himself on him and to the other side, not really considering Carwood’s personal space, taken as he was thinking about what he could get Carwood. “Or a picture of that actress you like? That could be-” he stopped abruptly at suddenly noticing how Carwood had tensed under him, his eyes suddenly open wide in fear, cheeks flushed.

Lewis blinked hard, trying to understand what the problem was, and he tried to listen for noises outside that could alert them of incoming danger but there seemed to be nothing. He focused once more on the man under him, his brows furrowed, and only then he finally noticed how Carwood had actually reacted to him straddling his lap, his erection quite noticeable even through the fabric of their clothes.

“Oh.”

Carwood seemed to force himself to inhale, his hands closing around Lewis’ arms almost as if readying himself to push the man away.

Lewis simply looked him in the eyes for a moment more before grinning crookedly at him. He pushed down his hips to press against Carwood’s cock, silently enjoying the way the man gasped.

“Is this what you need, Lip?” He murmured, wetting his lips with the tip of his tongue at seeing how Carwood looked torn between fear and arousal. “I’m not going to tell on you, Lip.” He reassured the man with a shake of his head, not wanting to let him stew in his worry. Carwood didn’t deserve such a thing, and Lewis actually cared about his friends enough not to be a jerk to them.

Carwood blinked, almost as if he had never thought Lewis could be that understanding if he were to find out about Carwood’s predilection toward men, and finally started to relax under him.

“Do you want this?” Lewis asked softly, rolling his hips against Carwood’s, a smile tugging at his lips at seeing his eyelashes flutter in undeniable pleasure, the man parting his lips in a soft gasp.

***

Carwood could feel his heart drum in his chest at Lewis purposefully rocking his hips to put pressure against his erection. The shame he felt for showing his sexual desires to his friend was quickly ebbing away the more Lewis kept teasing him, clearly at ease with that aspect of him.

“Yes,” he murmured breathless, not even knowing what he hoped to get from his confession, some straight answer from Lewis about what he had just found out about him, or something more pleasurable right then and there.

Lewis gave him a charming smile, nodding his head before starting to move backwards under the covers without another word.

Carwood followed him with his gaze, perplexed, only to open his eyes wide in shock at suddenly understanding what he wanted to do. “Nix!”

“Shush, you, let good ol’ Nix take care of you.” Lewis chuckled, his face barely visible in the shadows under the covers.

Carwood had to bite his lip hard to avoid whining loud when Lewis started rubbing one hand over his erection. He couldn’t believe the man was truly touching him in such a way simply because he had found out Carwood wanted it. He swallowed when Lewis gave a slight pull at his hips, signaling him to raise them. As soon as he complied the other lowered Carwood’s underwear down his thighs.

Carwood closed his eyes when Lewis wrapped his fingers around his naked cock, licking his lips with a soft moan when the man started tugging at it gently, no shame whatsoever in his gestures. He had to press one hand over his mouth to suffocate any noise when Lewis took the head of his dick in his hot mouth, and he simply knew that he couldn’t lift the covers and watch without risking coming right away. It had been so long since the last time he had had someone take care of him this way that he wanted to enjoy it and so instead of peeking at his friend he sneaked one hand under the bedsheets to touch what he could reach of Lewis.

The man hummed softly when Carwood brushed his fingers through his hair, skipping over a temple to touch the line of his jaw. Lewis started bobbing his head faster on his erection and Carwood bit his lip harder to suppress a groan, gently brushing the tips of his fingers over the shell of one ear before he raked them once more in Lewis’ hair. When he grabbed at his friend’s hair suddenly the movements changed, and Carwood looked perplexed at the man’s form under the covers, trying to understand what he was doing. It finally dawned on him and he had to swallow a whine at knowing that Lewis was humping the mattress between Carwood’s legs, clearly enjoying what he was doing himself.

***

Lewis didn’t slow down until Carwood tensed and spilled in his mouth, and then Carwood lie boneless, trying to catch his breath until Lewis crawled over him looking flushed but pleased with himself. They exchanged small smiles, none looking really sure where to go from there, but then Lewis leaned down to press a kiss over Carwood’s scar on his cheek, and Carwood sighed deeply, feeling somehow reassured by that small gesture of affection.

Before Lewis could throw himself out of the bed, Carwood reached between them, opening his friend’s pants to sneak one hand inside his underwear. He looked Lewis in the eyes as he wrapped his fingers around his erection, slowly jerking him off.

Lewis closed his eyes with a sigh, rolling his hips towards his hold, and Carwood took the chance to look at him as he kept pleasuring him. The man shivered slightly, relaxed, but kept his eyes closed until a couple tugs later he came in Carwood’s fist. Only then did he open his eyes once more, meeting Carwood’s gaze.

They kept still for a few seconds before Carwood lifted his head enough to press their lips together in a chaste kiss.

Lewis smiled slightly at that, huffing softly, and waited for Carwood to pull his hand free before he started shuffling once more to slip out of the bed.

“Thanks, Lip.” It wasn’t more than a whisper, Lewis buttoning his pants once again, seemingly noticing just then that he had walked there in just his socks.

“What for?” Carwood arched an eyebrow, staying where he was but dearly hoping the man wasn’t going to truly thank him for the sex.

But Lewis shrugged, raking his fingers through his hair, a distant look in his eyes. “Truthfully? For not kicking me out yesterday when I was a mess,” he admitted, catching Carwood’s gaze once more.

Carwood relaxed at that, nodding with a half smile. “What are friends for?”

Lewis chuckled lightly, sounding a completely different person from the one that had tripped into the bed the previous night, and Carwood decided that was truly all that mattered sometimes.


End file.
